The Little Book of Big Mysteries By: Thomasb97
"Okay Peter, your time has started. What would you like to say?" asked the doctor as he adjusted his right eye piece. "I dont know?" whispered Peter as he ducked his head down with his honey blonde hair covering his face. "I keep seeing her in my dreams, Dr. Gorski." "And by her, you mean?" asked Dr.Gorski. "I keep seeing Ally! I know she is still alive!" yells Peter. Dr.Gorski slaps his clipboard on the desk and sighs, "Peter, I dont want to go through this again. Your sister is dead!" "B-b-but!" stammers Peter. " NO INTERUPTIONS!" yells Dr.Gorski. "Your sister Ally died a long time ago in a car accident that YOU saw!" Peter ducks his head in shame. "Look," assures the Doctor with a tone of remorse, This obviously isn't a good time for you and I. Why dont you go get some rest?" "Okay," whispers Peter. "Thanks Doctor!" " You're welcome Peter," Doctor Gorski closes the door to Peters padded room as Peter turns off the lights and falls into a late night slumber. "Where am I?" asks Peter as his mind takes him to a dark alternate place of the asylum. Peter gets out of his padded room and walks down the halls of the institute. As he walks forward the halls get more narrow and deep in the darkness to hands reach out holding a Mahogany leather book. The Mysterious Hands open the book and flip to a page of a little girl that Peter can only recognize as his Sister Ally. "Ally?" Peter says as he's drawn into the hall. As he walks forward, the picture of Ally suddenly has a big X crossed over it. The holder of the book steps out and i'ts Peter's sister. The same dark auburn hair flows down her shoulders and two little grey eyes pop out of the shadow. Just as Ally steps out of her silouhette a dark figure appears behind her identified as a tall man holding a clip board and adjusting his right eye piece. A sinister laugh is heard and Ally is dragged back into the darkness. "Ally!" Peter screams as he wakes up from the terror and realizes it was only a dream. Peter walks out of his room only to investigate an empty asylum with nothing but the wind flowing through his hair. "Hello?" Peter says as his echos bounce off the walls. Peter runs to Dr.Gorski's office and his heart drops. On the doctor's desk, Peter remebers the same Mahogany leather book as he did with his dream. Without thinking Peter lunges to the book to see its contents. He can't believe what he see's. He flips to the page of his sister Ally with the same big X crossed over it. But that's not all. Peter sees other children's photo's with big X's on them. Peter turns around and there stands Dr. Gorski with an evil smirk. "Ah, such lovely, helpless children," says the doctor. "What did you do to my sister?!" yells Peter. "Ah yes! Ally. She was the best in my collection. Too bad she cried over the nights of how she could never see her brother! But don't worry. You two will reunite." says Dr. Gorski. And with that Peter teleports into a dark room. He knows nothing else, other then the fact that he's trapped. Forever. THE END. Category:Mystery